Giant Darwin
by ExtremeBrony26
Summary: Darwin is angry at Gumball for being the alpha brother, so Anais makes a size ray and makes him taller, but accidentally makes him too big, and Darwin accidentally destroys the town! Will Anais be able to save Darwin before the whole city is destroyed? Find out in this bone chilling fanfic, entitled Giant Darwin!
1. Chapter 1

"Boys, Anais, it's measuring time!" Richard said.

"OK, be right there!" Gumball said.

"We'll measure Gumball first since we're doing birth order this month." Richard said.

"Richard measures, and I'll tell Richard how tall each of you are. Nicole said.

"OK, Gumball. Stand against the wall." Richard said.

Richard measured Gumball. "Hmmmmm...5 foot 2." Richard said.

"OK, boneless head, it's your turn." Richard said, referring to Darwin.

Richard measured Darwin.

"Darwin, it looks like your 4 foot 10." Nicole claimed.

Gumball then made fun of Darwin by pointing at him and laughing at him.

"I can't believe your the alpha." Darwin said.

"I'm the alpha because I am three years older." Gumball said.

The parents thought that they were having fun and looked at each other lovingly.

"OK, Anais, it's your turn." Richard said.

"Hmmmm..." Richard said measuring Anais.

"It looks like 3 foot 9." Nicole said.

"I knew I was a midget!" Anais said.

"Don't worry, sweetie, in a few years you might be taller than Darwin." Richard said.

Darwin made a face and whispered into Anais' ear.

Anais whispered back to Darwin, and they both winked at each other.

Later that night...

"OK, anais, it's midnight, make me that enlarging ray." Darwin said.

"OK." Anais said.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Darwin said.

"OK!" Anais said.

5 IMPATIENT SECONDS LATER...

"OK, here it is. The enlarging and shrinking ray." Anais said. "You can set the dial to both." Anais said.

"Oh, cool!" Darwin said and grabbed the ray, and enlarged himself by a few inches.

"Looks like I won't be needing this anymore!" Darwin said and put the fishbowl on the computer desk from across the room.

"Thanks Anais."

"Your welcome." Anais said and blushed anime-style.

Darwin thought it was cute to see Anais blush.

"Good night, Anais. I'll sleep under the bed, you can sleep on the top bunk above Gumball." Darwin said.

"OK. I love you Darwin." Anais said.

"Yup. Goodnight." Darwin said.

Later that morning...

The alarm went off.

Gumball set the alarm off, stretched, and yawned.

Then Gumball saw a severely enlarged Darwin under the bed, and shouted "DARWIN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"I asked Anais to enlarge me a little. Pretty cool, huh?"

"No, not cool! Just imagine how hard Nicole would be panicking if she saw you like this!" Gumball said.

"Oh yeah, that. But Anais also built an enlarging and shrinking option." Darwin said.

"Then shrink yourself before Nicole sees you!" Gumball said.

"OK, better off a midget." Darwin said and shrunk himself back to normal.

"And you could cause an accident with that thing, don't press anything!" Gumball said.

"Yes, sir once again alpha brother." Darwin said and saluted.

"Now I'm going downstairs to eat my Gravity Falls cereal brand." Gumball said.

"OK, that's also one of my favorite shows BTW." Darwin said.

Gumball nodded and went downstairs.

"I can't believe they even have their own cereal brand." Anais said wearing a Gravity Falls T-shirt.

"Wow, Anais, I didn't know you were a tomboy!" Darwin said and pointed to her shirt.

"Well, I am slightly one, I'm a mixed bag." Anais said.

"Now that Gumball's gone, I better enlarge myself again!" Darwin said.

"OK." Anais said.

Suddenly, Darwin pressed the dial and accidentally got his finger glued to it!

"HELP, MY FINGER IS GLUED TO THE MACHINE!" Darwin said and growing rapidly.

"TRY TO GET IT UNSTUCK!" Anais said with a worried facial expression, most likely worried aqbout Darwin.

"I'M TRYING!" Darwin said.

"Please, don't panic! I know you can get it unstuck!" Anais said,

"I JUST GOT IT UNSTUCK. BUT I HAVE A BIT OF A PROBLEM!" Darwin said with his head up in the clouds.

"OH NO!" Anais said.

"Anais, I don't want to be giant!" Darwin said and started to cry.

Anais said to Darwin with shiny eyes, "I'll save you!", starting to cry herself.

"OK, hold on to the size ray!" Darwin said and dropped it through the roof and into her hands.

"OK, Darwin, meet me at the roof of Elmore Junior High!" Anais said.

"OK!" Darwin said and stomped out the house roof and into the neighbor hood.

Suddenly, the citizens saw Darwin, gasped, and started panicking and running around the road in fear.

"Don't worry, citizens, I don't bite!" Darwin said.

But the citizens just ignored him and continued to panic.

Darwin sighed, and the city was across the road.

Darwin walked into the city, and people began running around n fear as well.

"I don't like this." Darwin said sadly, thinking he is a monster, and spotted a hill around the corner, and sat on it.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2...


	2. Chapter 2: Giant Darwin Resolved!

"I don't like being giant" Darwin said, and spotted a hill around the corner of a tower. He laid down on the hill. Suddenly, in a military base nearby, two army men looked at their radar screen and spotted the giant Darwin laying down on the hill on one of the screens.

"Send in the rockets" one of the army men said.

"On it." The other one said.

The soldier went over to a very dark red button that said in white font 'ROCKET LAUNCHER', and pressed it.

Suddenly, the military base's roof opened up and two huge rockets came out of it, and flew in the sky. Darwin spotted the rockets just in time, and ducked. The two rockets crashed into a library nearby.

The two rockets landed on two chairs. One of the rockets said, holding a book, "I say, this is one interesting story, isn't it?" one of the rockets said. "Yep." said the other one, holding a copy of the book.

The soldiers, realizing their plan had failed, one of the soldiers suggested "How about we tell General Fingerprint about this."

"Let's go tell him." The other soldier said.

The two soldiers got into a helicopter, and landed at the elmore city bank.

The two soldiers headed into the bank, where they found General Fingerprint asking for three dollars.

"OK, here you go." The bank employee said.

"Your welcome." General Fingerprint said and put the three dollars in his wallet.

"Hey, General Fingerprint!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"WHAT?!" the fingerprint said.

"We have a problem, there is a giant fish attacking the town." The other soldier said.

"OK, get in the helicopter." The short tempered anthropomorphic male fingerprint said.

Later in the helicopter...

"OK, General Fingerprint, we saw a giant dark orange fish on our radar screen." One of the soldiers said.

"What was he wearing?" The fingerprint said.

"Dark green socks with light gray circles in the middle of them, I think." The other soldier said.

"Wait, I think I know who this guy is, he's the person I tricked into robbing the super market." General Fingerprint said.

"Do you know anything else?" One of the soldiers asked.

"He had a dark turquoise cat with him, who was probably taller than the fish by four to five inches. He was wearing a brown sweatshirt with a similarly colored collar. He had light black pants and no shoes or socks. He also had a little tail sticking out of the back of his pants. His personality was extremely laid back and is a bit of an instigator." General Fingerprint asked.

"Oh, that's pretty informational." The other soldier said.

Suddenly, the three army men saw the giant Darwin on top of the roof of Elmore Junior High.

"Look, there he is!" General Fingerprint said.

"Land the helicopter on the school roof!" One of the soldiers said.

"OK!" General Fingerprint said, and pressed the 'land helicopter' button.

Then the helicopter and the three men landed and approached Darwin.

"Look, there he is! Soldiers, commence shootings!" General Fingerprint said.

And so, the three men got out their guns, and began shooting.

"Hey, stop it! I'm innocent! I'm innocent, I tell you, I'm innocent!" Darwin yelled dodging the bullets.

"Cease fire!" General Fingerprint said.

The soldiers stopped shooting.

"Then why are you attacking this beautiful town?!" General Fingerprint said.

"I do live here, My sister just enlarged me on accident with her shrinking ray but I got my finger stuck to the dial, and all of this monstrosity is because I fear my older brother is bigger than me!" Darwin said.

"I don't care, you still got many people in distress, look!" General Fingerprint said, and pointed to all of the panicking fearful people below.

"Yeah, but I had no choice!" Darwin exclaimed.

At that moment, Darwin heard her little sister Anais in her helicopter, and turned around and saw her flying in her cute little pink helicopter, covered with several dark red hearts all over it.

"Don't worry, Darwin, I'm almost there!" Anais said.

"Anais!" Darwin said and started to cry with tears of joy.

The helicopter then landed.

"Darwin, all of these people think your a monster!" Anais said.

"I don't know why all those people reacted like that, I mean I was only an enlarged version of a fish with arms and legs, they obviously knew I couldn't cause any harm." Darwin said.

"Because you were large." Anais said. Anais got out the size ray, and shrunk Darwin back to normal.

"See, I told you I was only enlarged." Darwin said.

"Oh, okay, then, let's spread the word!" General Fingerprint said.

"Okay." Darwin said.

So, everyone realized that he was just giant. His family was too busy to know about this, and know they all lived happily forever after.

**THE END**


End file.
